


Summer Time

by Yazu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slight nsfw mentions, its without beta, they eat strawberries too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Gaku and Riku have a trip to a strawberry field.





	Summer Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it on a stream so it might be a bit rushed... I might review it later

The summer is a mysterious time. Depending on the time and place, everyone experiences it differently. For Riku, it was a pleasant season filled with warmth and free time. Even his asthma didn't bother him as much, the humidity was high and the air was warm, easing his coughing. Japan, being an island, usually had good weather during summer. Or maybe not good, but not as extreme as the mainland, with smaller temperature aplitude? He wasn't a weather expert so he had no idea, those were small bits of info he remembered from school. But most importantly, summer was a season for strawberries. Sometimes sweet, sometimes sour, strawberries were one of his favorite fruits and Riku waited whole year for a chance to get them. Leaving the price aside, they were truly the pinnacle of summer, and an unseparable part of it. When thinking of this warm season, he always remembered himself coming home from a meet-up with his friends, and on the table was a small plate of strawberries left by his mother.

\- Huh, so that's the reason you like strawberries? It's cute.

Gaku changed position, letting Riku lay on his shoulder. Riku pouted slightly, which made Gaku chuckle. They were staying at a hotel, spending their vacation on a trip.

\- If you keep calling me "cute, cute" I will get mad at you!

\- Come on, you look adorable when you pout like this.

Yaotome poked his cheek and Riku's blush reached his ears, making him look even cuter.

\- Did you even listen to what I was talking about?

\- Yeah. Strawberries are the best part of summer. I agree, I love them.

Riku's red eyes looked at him, shining with expectation. Gaku looked aside, unable to face his gaze head on.

\- I don't have any story behind this, I just like them, okay?

\- Uuuu...

\- Don't sound so disappointed, why do you want me to have a story too?

\- Because I told you mine! So you should do the same!

Gaku sighed, but then smiled. With a free hand he reached out to ruffle Riku's hair.

\- I can't tell you any strawberry related story, but I can tell you a story about what's gonna happen tommorow, if you want.

Nanase nodded energetically. What a cute one. As Gaku leaned closer to Riku's ear and whispered his story, Riku's face gradually grew more and more red until it matched his hair.

\- Y-You... You...!!

\- Ahaha, don't be mad~

***

The sun was sharp and scorching. It felt as if someone had whipped his back with a leather belt, he already could hear Anesagi's scolding about a tan on his arms and legs. Gaku looked at Riku, who was squating nearby and collecting strawberries into the small basket. Even though his t-shirt was soaked with sweat and his hair sticked to the skin, he looked breathtakingly beautiful. Somehow, Gaku felt that the tan would suit Riku well. His face was hidden from Yaotome's sight, but he could easily picture a look of concentration mixed with anticipation. Gaku's own basket was halfway filled, and he already was tired beyond reason. He should've taken a straw hat too...

\- Gaku-san, Gaku-san, look! This one looks like a heart!

Riku jogged up to him, excitingly showing him the strawberry in his hand. It really looked like a heart, round and adorable. Riku pushed it right in front of his face, giving Gaku an idea. Before the redhead could react, he ducked and bit off half of the fruit.

\- E- Why did you do that?! You meanie!

Gaku laughed, chewing his stolen half of strawberry.

\- Shouldn't have put it so close to me. It's a heart, right? So I get a half.

He almost could see dots above Riku's head, like the ones in manga. When he finally realized what Gaku had meant, he went bright red and jumped a step away from him.

\- T-Then, I will be eating this!

Gaku laughed loudly watching as Riku swiftly ate the rest of the strawberry. The fruit was juicy and some of the liquid dropped from the boy's mouth, slowly flowing down his chin. No matter how clumsy he was, Gaku couldn't take his eyes off the person in front of him. His nose and cheeks were delicately dusted with freckles, his red hair under the hat was a mess, his skin was glowing with sweat... Gaku's heart was bursting with affection, tender and sweet like the strawberry he ate.

\- Gaku-san? Are you alright? You look dizzy...

\- This sun is harsh... How about a small break? It's not like we have to leave soon, and the strawberries won't go away in the meantime.

\- Yes! The owner said that we can use the small house over there if we want to rest, so let's go!

He let Riku take him by the hand and lead the way. Even though it was too hot to hold hands, he didn't want to let go.

***

\- It's so nice that they put some drinks in the fridge for us!

\- Did they? Woah, the owner must really like you.

\- We talked about fruits and he invited me, saying that I'm welcome anytime!

 _As usual, Riku charms everyone he meets_. Gaku put the basket with strawberries into the fridge, then accepted a drink from Nanase. Resting in shade was truly the best. He could feel a surge of respect for hardworking people that pick up the strawberries sold in the market. If Tenn was there, he would say something like "that's another reason to put your best into the performance, to pay back those who work so hard". Gaku would probably agree with him to some extent. Ryuu would love this place too, the guy gets way more lively when it's hot outside.

\- What are you thinking about? You're smiling.

He didn't notice Riku staring at his face. Gaku flashed him a troubled smile and shook his head.

\- Somehow, I ended up thinking of the rest of Trigger. Sorry, I didn't mean to be distracted on our date.

\- No, it's fine! You love Trigger after all! Hmm, if Idolish7 was here... Iori would probably hide in shade, but make lemonade for everyone! Mitsuki-san would drag Yamato-san to pick as many strawberries as possible, and Nagi would be dying in shade because he hates the summer. Tamaki would probably stay with Sougo-san to make sure he doesn't die in the sun, and they would keep a slow but steady pace with picking strawberries!

Gaku watched as Riku gulped down half of the bottle in one go. Somehow, observing as his Adam's apple moved was fascinating. Silence permeated the air until Gaku realized that Riku had been waiting for him to say something. He cleared his throat and took a sip before speaking.

\- Idolish sure sounds like a lively group. I can't picture Tenn going into the field with us, he would stay back and then complain that we are sweaty and we didn't collect enough strawberries. Ryuu would be probably like fish in the water though. And he would make delicious smoothie for everyone, with mint and everything. Ryuu is a great cook.

\- Let's go all together someday~! It would be fun, and I could play with Tenn-nii too!

\- But now we're here together though. Shouldn't you be thinking about me instead of them?

Riku looked at him with panic, as if Gaku was about to snap at him. Seeing his distress, Gaku moved closer and gently caressed his cheek. Riku leaned into his touch, making a face like a guilty puppy.

\- Hey, calm down, I'm not mad~ I just want your attention on me, not Tenn.

\- Mmm... Fine...

\- Good boy.

Before Riku could answer, Gaku pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Riku was too warm and his lips were dry but he loved it, immediately going for another one. He tasted like strawberries, which made Gaku deepen the kiss, indulging in the sweetness. Soon they had to part, altough Gaku was resistant to. Dizzy from the kiss, Riku blushed and put his head on Gaku's shoulder. Yaotome kissed his head, earning a soft sigh in response.

\- To be frank, I'm really tired because of this field work... Should we just take the strawberries we have and go back to the hotel?

\- Mmmm...

\- And then we can act out the story I told you yesterday...

\- Mmmm... Wait-

\- Oh, I absolutely can't wait.

Riku pouted angrily, his red cheeks looking more adorable than ever. Gaku loved how Riku would get bashful whenever he mentioned anything erotic but be a truly devilish incubus once dragged to the bed. As expected, Riku jumped him and smashed their mouths together.

\- Don't smirk at me! I'm not a child!

\- Yeah, I know.

\- Hmph!

\- Then, you up for it?

\- Mhm!

\- Let's go then. We can eat strawberries too.

Riku didn't even notice how well he was played, he just went to the fridge and picked up their baskets. Gaku licked his lips. Yes, eating both the fruits and Nanase will be an enjoyable finale of their little trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, remember about kudos/comment!


End file.
